


"Growing Up" (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: "You're not a murderer, Sam.""No?  Last time I checked, I kill all kinds of things.""Well, those things are asking for it.  There's a difference."





	"Growing Up" (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 3x08. Made for [](http://yourlibrarian.livejournal.com/profile)[yourlibrarian](http://yourlibrarian.livejournal.com/) for Sweet Charity. Thank you again for the awesome song and idea! It's been a great pleasure. Thanks also to [](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/profile)[absolutedestiny](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/profile)[sisabet](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/) for assuring me that the vid made sense, and for their insightful comments.

  
**Song:** "Growing Up" by Peter Gabriel  
**Source:** Supernatural

> _"You're not a murderer, Sam."_  
>  "No? Last time I checked, I kill all kinds of things."  
>  "Well, those things are asking for it. There's a difference."

  
 **Download:** [right-click and save.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/growingup_xvid.zip) [4:14, 47mb, xvid codec]  
 **OR:**  


 **Notes:** Spoilers through 3x08. Made for [](http://yourlibrarian.livejournal.com/profile)[**yourlibrarian**](http://yourlibrarian.livejournal.com/) for Sweet Charity. Thank you again for the awesome song and idea! It's been a great pleasure. Thanks also to [](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/profile)[**absolutedestiny**](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/profile)[**sisabet**](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/) for assuring me that the vid made sense, and for their insightful comments.

Comments and feedback adored to the ends of the earth.

one dot, that's on or off  
defines what is and what is not, one dot  
two dot, a pair of eyes, a voice, a touch  
complete surprise, two dot

growing up, growing up,  
looking for a place to live  
growing up, growing up  
looking for a place to live  
growing up, growing up,  
looking for a place to live

my ghost likes to travel so far in the unknown  
my ghost likes to travel so deep into your space

three dot, a trinity  
a way to map the universe  
three dot  
four dot, is what will make a square  
a bed to build on, it's all there  
four dot

well on the floor there's a long wooden table  
on the table there's an open book  
on the page there's a detailed drawing  
and on the drawing is the name i took

my ghost likes to travel so far in the unknown  
my ghost likes to travel so deep into your space

growing up, growing up,  
looking for a place to live  
growing up, growing up  
looking for a place to live  
growing up, growing up  
looking for a place to live  
growing up, growing up  
looking for a place to live

the breathing stops, i don't know when  
in transition once again  
such a struggle getting through these changes  
and it all seems so absurd  
to be flying like a bird  
when i do not feel i've really landed here  



End file.
